


Big bad Bullies

by starryeyedwriter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bullying, Hospital, M/M, its not really in there tho. Its just said they hurt him and stuff, physical attaxk, verbal attaxk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryeyedwriter/pseuds/starryeyedwriter





	Big bad Bullies

Its during class. Michael had to pee so bad and was on his way back to class when some of the most well known bullies surrounded him. They spat nasty words at him about not only himself but his boyfriend. And when he started crying they only got meaner. Finally one of them shoved him to the ground and they started hitting and kicking him. They ended up breaking his arm with a loud crack.

It felt like it was forever before they stopped. But when they did, someone else stood over him. He cowered in fear of more beatings. But instead, a friendly face appeared, not very clearly, but Michael knew that lisp anywhere.

“Ith okay Mike. They’re gone. I’m gonna get a teacher okay? I’ll be back.”  
“N-No. please...”  
“Hey hey. They’re gone.”  
“P-Please. D-Dont leave...”  
“Okay. Okay. Jakes class is right down the hall. I’ll text him.”

Michael tried to nod but cried out in pain, starting to cry in pain.

“Mikey I need you to roll on your back okay?”

Michael whined but slowly moved onto his back, crying out once more.

“I text Jake, someone should be here soon. Im gonna hold your head in place so you wont move it and hurt it more okay?”  
“Mmhmm...”

Rich positioned himself and held Michael’s neck still, nuzzling their heads together.

“You’re gonna be okay Mike.”  
“Rich,” Jake called, running down the hall.  
“Wheres the teacher?”  
“Calling for an ambulance and the principal. She let me come to make sure he wasnt badly hurt. But its worse than I was hoping for...”  
“J-Jeremy...” Michael whined.   
“I’ll tell him when I see him later Mike. You need to go to the hospital. You need to be seen and taken care of,” Jake assured, “I have bio with him final period.”  
“T-Take the PT keys. T-Tell him to drive it to my house after school...”  
“Will do buddy.”

It wasnt long before the ambulance came, taking Michael away. Jake hugged Rich from behind, kissing his head.

“He’ll be okay. Right Jake?”  
“Should be physically. Emotionally? I dunno...”

Rich whined and turned in Jakes arms, burying his face into his boyfriends sweatshirt.

“Come on. We gotta go talk to the principal.”

Jake and Rich were missing for most of the rest of the day, helping find the four kids who had hurt Michael. Jeremy was pissed, Michael was MIA, and so were his only other guy friends.

Jere: where the fuck are you babe?  
Jere: thanks for ditching me at lunch   
Jere: really? No reply to me mike wtf!?  
Jere: come on did i do something?   
Jere: you know you can tell me.  
Mike: for fucks sake Jere. Im in the hospital! Jake said he was gonna tell you, dork didnt do it yet I guess. But fuck Jere chill.  
Jere: wait. You’re WHAT!?  
Jere: are you okay!?  
Mike: broken arm, skull fracture, and a broken fibula.   
Jere: oh my god! Babe! What hospital, Im gonna find Jake and make him drive me.   
Mike: he has my car keys. Drive yourself dork  
Jere: kay i’ll be there soon!

Michael send him the address of the hospital and relaxed, falling asleep.

The next time he woke up, Jeremy was by his side, asleep. It was dark outside and he was in another room. Michael used his good arm to shove Jeremy, trying to get his attention.

“Mmm. A few more minutes mom...”  
“Jeremiah Heere its your boyfriend.”

Jeremy shot up, looking at Michael.  
“You’re awake! Oh my heck you’re finally awake!”  
“Yeah. So?”  
“Ive been here since noon and you just slept. They wouldnt release you until you could tell them how you feel.”  
“Thanks for coming.”  
“Of course. Id never leave you here alone Micha. I love you.”  
“Love you to Jere. Hey. You have a sharpie?”  
“Yeah why?”  
“Sign my cast dork.”

Jeremy smiled and got his sharpie, signing Michael’s cast right in the palm of his hand.

“So Rich cant write ‘place dick here’,” he gave as his excuse.  
“Thanks babe. I wanna go back to sleep.”  
“Go ahead. Im sure they dont mind.”

Michael smiled and fell asleep once more.


End file.
